In our previous work, we developed four major bioinformatics tools/databases: (1) a web-based ANOVA-FDR software to provide user-friendly microarray data analysis (http://lgsun.grc.nia.nih.gov/ANOVA/);(2) an algorithm and a fully-automated computational pipeline for transcript assembly from expressed sequences aligned to the mouse genome;(3) a web-based browser to visualize all transcripts and alternative spliced forms of mouse genes (NIA Mouse Gene Index: http://lgsun.grc.nia.nih.gov/geneindex/mm9/);and (4) an web-based database and tool to visualize and map transcription factor binding sites of the mouse genome (CisView: http://lgsun.grc.nia.nih.gov/geneindex/mm6/cisview.html). During the last year, we have developed a web-based tool to identify consensus sequence motifs based on the genome-wide chromatin-immunoprecipitation coupled with sequencing (ChIP-Seq) method (CisFinder: http: http://lgsun.grc.nia.nih.gov/CisFinder/). The unrestricted community access to the resource can accelerate a wide range of research, particularly in reproductive and regenerative medicine.